


Dirty games

by Ribellione



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Lots of drinking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Steve Is Angry, billy has a porn mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: Steve couldn’t believe he agreed to this, but here he was at a party, Billy Hargrove’s lips around his cock and a whole wad of cash laying on the table between him and Tommy and Carol.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Dirty games

Steve couldn’t believe he agreed to this, but here he was at a party, Billy Hargrove’s lips around his cock and a whole wad of cash laying on the table between him and Tommy and Carol.

Another party at Tommy’s. Not even to celebrate something, but just because Tommy had felt like it since his parents were out of town. Of course, Steve was invited. Nancy and Jonathan were there too, but Steve didn’t really feel like hanging out with them, since Nancy had dumped his as not too long ago. Nancy claimed to still want to be his friends and Jonathan tried to be his friend too, but Steve was sure it was just out of pity. Since Billy Hargrove came to Hawkins Tommy and Carol had been spending more and more time with him, and less with Steve. Steve didn’t blame them, Billy was everything any guy could ever want to be, and everything any girl could ever want. Steve hated the guy. He was too charming and too cocky. Maybe it was jealousy. Steve didn’t like to think about that much though. Billy was just too cocky and everything about him screamed sex. If he were a girl he would have been known as the school whore within days. And Steve didn’t put up with people like that. He was a nice boy who liked nice quiet girls like Nancy Wheeler. Nice girls he could bring home to his mom.

“Hey Stevie! you seem a little down. Come have a drink with us!” Tommy shouted from the kitchen door. Steve had gone out to get some fresh air. Watch the people in the pool do their thing. Steve would never go into Tommy’s pool. The water was at least 40% beer now after all those party’s. “Yea, coming.” Steve said. He slowly walked in to join Tommy and Carol and some other guys and girls he vaguely knew. Tommy poured some shots, gave everyone two, and Steve one more. “Why do I get one more?” Steve asked. Tommy laughed. “Have you seen yourself!? Parties are fun, I wanna see you have fun!” Steve couldn’t help but smile a little. Maybe he hadn’t lost his friends completely yet. 

The took the shots and Steve had to admit he was having a bit more fun after that. He danced to the music with the people he took shots with, Tommy and Carol already gone to pour some shots for other people. Steve danced, had a beer, danced some more and did shots with some other people. He wasn’t sure if it was the people he danced with or new people. Steve didn’t care, he was having fun! 

It was nearly 3 AM, most people had left or were about to leave. Steve was standing in the kitchen again, Tommy was pouring shots again. Carol and Billy were there too. Steve noticed that he didn’t mind Billy being around as much as before. Billy had had his moment to impress people and shout and be the centre of attention, but since the party was coming to an end he was a lot less obnoxious than before. Steve noticed he quite liked it when Billy shut his big mouth up.

“So, I have this sleazy uncle,” Carol started. “and he told me about this dirty game he played at a bar once.” Tommy grinned. “Regular bar or like, titty bar?” Carol rolled her eyes at him. “Who cares what kinda bar it was! Listen, I was thinking now almost everyone is gone we could play this game. We’re all friends right? All drunk and young and probably a little bit horny? I know I am.” Billy chuckled loudly. “And what is this game? I’ll join, but you’re probably gonna loose.” Now Steve rolled his eyes. There was the old Billy again. Always up for a challenge and probably the dirtier the better. “Good! What about you Stevie? You’re in?” Tommy asked him. Steve blinked. “Uhm, I’m not sure man. What’s the game?” Carol handed him another shot. “You’re probably gonna need a bit more of this. Alright. So, the game goes like this. Only four people can play i guess, otherwise the amount of money you win is a little pathetic since you have to share it with the sucker and-“ ‘Wait what do u mean sucker?” Steve asked, slamming his empty shot glass on the table. Carol showed an evil grin. “Well here comes the fun part, Stevie. It’s a dick sucking game! You get your dick sucked and the person who cums last wins the money! But! He has to share with the sucker from the opposite team. Otherwise you could maybe cheat you know.” Tommy started laughing and wrapped his arms around Carol. “Babe you’re such a genius!” He looked over at Steve and Billy. “But, who’s gonna suck their dicks?” Steve wanted to speak up. Say he changed his mind and didn’t want to get his dick sucked in front of other people, by some random person. He also didn’t want to see the smile on Billy’s cocky face while someone was sucking his dick. Before he could say something Billy already spoke. “But you said only two teams. You and Tommy against who? Me or Steve? Who goes first?” Steve shook his head. “No. No it’s no problem I’m not playing.” He mumbled. Carol pouted. “That would be a shame. People paid good money to see a guy suck a guy. You wanna know what you can win?”  
“Wait, you already told people Steve is gonna suck my dick or something?” Billy asked. Carol snickered. “More or less. But I think the other way around would be more interesting.”

“No way! I’m out!” Steve said. He was about to leave the kitchen but Billy grabbed his arm and held him in his place. “How much can I win?” Steve’s mouth fell open. ‘NO! You’re not getting anywhere near my dick.” Carol pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket and counted it. “I have $267 here. You win at least about 135, plus whatever the four of us throw in.” 

“I’m in. Steve is too. Let’s do it!” 

Before Steve could try and protest again Carol had already ran into the living room to turn of the music and tell everyone they were gonna do it and they would get their money’s worth.

Steve couldn’t believe what was happening. They planned this! Was Billy in on it too? or was he just eager to make some money? And why the hell were so many people at this party interested in seeing a guy sucking a guy? Fucking hell.

About 20 more people were in he kitchen now, cheering and shouting. Tommy grabbed Steve by the shoulder. “Come on man, it’s a game! There’s cash involved! Be fun, Stevie.” Tommy whispered in his ear. “It’s easy for you, You’re getting sucked off by your girlfriend and not Billy fucking Hargrove!” Steve whisper-yelled. “Come on Steve, take another shot, be a man! Tomorrow you will have no memory of what happened and have some extra cash in your wallet! Well, if you win of course. But if you’re too chicken to play, just say so and you can start handing people their money back.” Tommy winked at him and walked off. No way Steve was gonna back out now and make a fool of himself. And maybe he could win this easily. He wasn’t into Billy at all, probably couldn’t even keep his dick hard when seeing Billy in front of him on his knees. Steve grabbed the nearly empty bottle of whisky that was standing on the table in front of him and nodded. “I’ll do it!” The small crowd cheered. Billy grinned. “Prepare to lose, pretty boy.” He grabbed his wallet and threw $50 on the pile on the table. Steve huffed. Cocky asshole was quite sure of himself. Tommy and Carol added some to the pile as well and Steve pulled his wallet. His hands were shaking a little. He couldn’t believe he agreed to this. 

The music was on again but the people were quiet, listening to Carol explaining the game one more time. “Okay so we have $358 in total, that means both winners get $179!” People cheered and whistled. some ‘Stay focussed Steve!’ and ‘Suck him dry Carol!’ and other obscene messages coming from the crowd. Steve was happy Nancy and Jonathan weren’t here to witness this, but world would probably get around.

“Are you ready Steve?” Tommy asked. Steve rubbed his face. “Actually, no. How am I even gonna get hard with Hargrove in front of me?” He pulled the nastiest face he could manage. Billy grabbed him by the jaw. “Shut your mouth and let me do my thing, Harrington, I know what I’m doing. And sorry about the $20 you’re gonna lose tonight, because I’m winning this.” Now Steve was the one to grin. “Right. Could have guessed the school whore would have been good at this game.” Steve didn’t know why he said that. Maybe because he’d rather get punched in the face by Billy than having to play the game. There was no backing out anymore. Carol got on her knees and pulled Tommy’s pant’s down. his boner was clearly ready, poking a tent in his boxers. Billy handed Steve another shot. “Drink this and close your eyes.” He did as he was told and grabbed the kitchen top behind him. Held it so hard his knuckles turned white. Billy went and unbuttoned his jeans.

Okay Steve, think of Nancy. Steve told himself. She was a nice girl. A pretty girl too. Bu thinking of Nancy also made him think of Jonathan, and that was not exactly sexy. Alright. Think of the platinum blonde on the cover of your favourite mag, Steve. The one with the big fake tits. bet she could blow like a pro. 

Steve was too busy imagining anyone else that wasn’t Billy to notice his dick had gotten hard from Billy’s touching, until Billy took him in his mouth. Steve gasped and opened his eyes. he saw the crowd cheering and heard the music blaring. He was back in reality. He looked down and saw Billy on his knees. Steve knew he shouldn’t have looked because it would have stopped the game, but for some reason it just made his knees buckle and his cock jump. Billy was a pro. He sucked him all the way down, no gag reflex. As if he had practiced it his whole life. “J-jesus christ!” Steve muttered, Billy looked up. Eyes watery and the little bit of eyeliner he was wearing smudged. He shouldn’t look so hot right now. Billy fucking Hargrove was chocking himself on his dick, he was supposed to be disgusted! Right? There was no way anyone could think having Billy on his knees in front of them was disgusting tho, because Steve was a hundred percent sure Billy sucked better than the blonde on his skin mag. People were screaming and going wild, Tommy screamed and cheered back at them while Carol kept going. Steve didn’t know what to focus on. he had to focus tho, otherwise Billy would have won. He couldn’t let Billy won tho. People would probably laugh at him. King Steve totally lost it when a guy sucked his dick! What a loser! He decided to focus on Billy. Try to track his moves and expect whats coming. Only Steve was way too drunk to actually focus on that, and Billy was looking at him with his blue eyes and wet lashes, eyes screaming sex. And Steve lost it.

There was screaming, drinks being poured and cash being shared. Steve tucked himself in, embarrassed. Some people clapped him on the shoulder, saying something to him but Steve didn’t really hear it. He was seeing ted. he wanted to punch Billy in his stupid face. He looked around the kitchen. Billy had pocketed his cash and went on his merry way. Steve stormed outside and caught Billy right before he could get into his camaro. “Hey asshole!” Steve shouted while nearly running towards him. Billy closed the door he just opened and turned around. “What do you want from-“ But before Billy could finish Steve punched him in the face. “Do you get off on sucking dick? Is that it, whore? Or do you get off on humiliating me!?” Steve shouted. Billy wrapped his arm around Steve’s neck and pulled him down, choking him. “Shut the fuck up Steve. Shut the fuck up!” Steve tried to struggle free. “it was a setup, Steve. Everyone wanted to see you fall. I’m the new king of Hawkins, deal with it.” Steve stopped struggling. “A setup? What the fuck is this about?” Billy let go of him. “It’s entertainment, Steve! Do you really think you’re the first guy in Hawkins that I sucked off? They just wanted to see how you’d react. How King Steve would hold up. Turns out you’re not such a king after all. Billy got up and lit cigarette. “It’s just a game.” Steve got up and grabbed Billy by the throat. He hadn’t expected himself to be so fast, being as drunk as he was, and Billy clearly didn’t expect it either. he dropped the cigarette and Steve squeezed his throat. “A game? You humiliated me, Hargrove! How am I supposed to show my face at school on Monday?” Billy just gasped for air. Or was he trying to say something? Steve felt dizzy suddenly. He let go of Billy’s throat just a little. “Humiliate me then, Harrington. Show them that you’re still king of Hawkins after all.” Billy panted. And then Steve felt it where his thigh was pressed against Billy. Billy was rock hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for some years and this is my first stranger things fic. Please tell me if I need to tag some more or did something wrong but be nice ima crybaby. Also please tell me when you liked it and if If i should maybe make a follow up to this? make Steve humiliate Billy in return?


End file.
